


【好兆头衍生：Crowley×Richard II】金雀花王朝秘闻录

by Herzblatt_FP



Series: 【Crowley×Richard II】金雀花王朝秘闻录 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Crossover, M/M, house of plantagent
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 讲述恶魔Crowley和RichardII的故事，尽量尊重并还原史实。





	【好兆头衍生：Crowley×Richard II】金雀花王朝秘闻录

恶魔曾经在金雀花王朝末期的英国逗留过一段时间。

那段时间的英国正是恶魔们会喜欢的英国，百年战争、黑死病、红白玫瑰绽放的前兆，教会神权陨落的开始……啊，那些道貌岸然的老家伙念叨着信仰却还是被瘟疫夺走生命，克劳利甚至还请瘟疫喝了一杯以感谢他对教会致命的打击，这无疑可以“添加”到自己的功劳簿里。

但克劳利的功劳簿上永远不会提及一个人，即使那真的是一个绝妙的、邪恶的杰作。

————————————————————————

理查的父亲爱德华在他九岁的时候去世了。

父亲的声音是敌人最恐惧的丧钟，黑色的盔甲是杀伐的预兆，他是法国人口中的撒旦之子，是平民们眼中的耶稣在世……敌人怕他，人民爱他，但父亲还是被病魔逼退到这一方可怜的棺材中。

黑太子爱德华葬在了坎特伯雷，波尔多的理查在花园中低声哭泣。

好像很多故事里都会有座花园，花园里总会发生一些或者浪漫或者诡异的事情，很多时候都是因为一条蛇的存在。蛇会用它尖锐的毒牙咬公主，会用它虚张声势的姿势吓唬公主、也会用邪恶的嘶嘶声诱惑公主……

而在这座花园里，有一条蛇正在一棵快要枯死的苹果树上偷偷观察着哭泣的理查。

年幼的理查有着一头罕见的姜红色头发，乖乖的依顺在他小巧的耳边。小理查哭的耳朵鼻子都红了，但因为花园实在太安静，理查不敢哭的太大声，他一边稀里糊涂的抹着眼泪一边低声呜咽着，像一只被遗弃的还没断奶的小狗。

那条蛇从苹果树的枝桠蜿蜒而至，它垂到理查头顶，但腹部突然被树枝上的什么刺到了……

“啊——！”小理查被什么东西砸了个正着，他摸了摸头顶，摸到了一大片冰冰凉凉的鳞片。

是蛇。

小理查哇的一声哭了起来，蛇被他吓了一跳，忍不住嘶声道：“别哭了！”

小理查愣了，然后张开嘴准备尖叫。

突然一只大手捂住了小理查的嘴，那是一个红发黄眼的男子，男子恶狠狠的瞪着小理查，“别哭了！”

小理查眨了眨他鹿一样纯洁的眼睛，他的确不想尖叫了，但豆大的眼泪还是不停的滚落，把那个凭空出现的红发男子的手都打湿了。男子无奈的放开了手，把小理查抱起来搂到怀里。

“你看，”红发男子对小理查眨了眨眼，他对那棵将死的苹果树施了一个小把戏，“你看，苹果树结果了。”他伸手摘了一只树上最大最圆的苹果送给小理查，“吃了它。”

小理查听话的接过苹果啃了一口，然后对男子绽放出了一个比苹果还要甜美的笑容。

真听话，克劳利心想，比夏娃还要听话。

——————————————————————————

理查继位时克劳利也在场，小男孩宣誓要保护英格兰的一切，转眼却在庆典中沉沉睡去。克劳利看着理查二世稚嫩的脸庞，露出了只属于恶魔的笑容。

克劳利不需要做什么，英格兰的一切本来就是一团糟。连年的战争，沉重的赋税，一切在理查二世14岁那年爆发了。

14岁的理查从噩梦中惊醒。

农民起义军在贫民的帮助下攻入伦敦，理查与部分贵族躲入了伦敦塔中。

他明天将以国王的身份与瓦特泰勒谈判。

理查擦了擦额头上的冷汗，他起身走到窗边，望着塔外被反叛的火焰映红的天空……这是他的英格兰，这是他四年前发誓要用他的一切守护的英格兰。

一条蛇出现在窗外，歪头看着年轻的国王。

“克劳利……？”年轻的理查伸出手，蛇顺着他的手攀上他的肩头，“是你吗？”

“还能是谁？”那蛇嘶声道，“难道还有另外一条野蛇有胆子爬上伦敦塔找陛下您吗？”

理查笑了，这是他这么多天来第一次笑。

理查知道克劳利是恶魔，谁能从那棵快要死了的苹果树上变出一只苹果呢？可能只有伊甸园的蛇了。恶魔虽然从未明说，但也从不隐瞒自己的那些古怪。不知道为什么克劳利居然会信任理查，他知道理查绝对不会把他丢到火堆里烧死的。

克劳利现出人形，他对着理查吊儿郎当的下了个跪，然后虔诚的在国王细嫩的手背上落下深情的一吻。

理查咯咯笑着，他在克劳利的脸回了一个响亮的吻，琥珀色的眼睛闪烁着调皮而满足的光。

“克劳利！”

“臣在。”

“明天你可以陪我一起去谈判吗？”理查可怜兮兮的拉着克劳利的手，“我好害怕。”

“您怕什么？”克劳利笑着说，“陛下可是英格兰的王，就算反叛起义，他们也是您的臣子。”

黄色的蛇瞳紧紧锁住理查漂亮的眸子，克劳利捧起理查的脸，嘶声道：“您是被上帝拣选出而成为治理万民的王，您生来就是他们的国王。”

“……我生来就是他们的国王。”理查像是被迷惑了一样喃喃着，“我是上帝选中的王。”

 

“我才是你们真正的领导者！”

少年国王骑着马，骄傲的高呼着。那声音从伦敦响至埃塞克斯，人民无不跪倒在他脚下。理查琥珀色的眼睛闪闪发亮，阳光投在他青涩的面容上，在他脸上细密的汗珠上折射出最神圣的微光。

克劳利远远的望着，带着他那副恶魔的笑容。

一个美丽而骄傲的小国王，克劳利甜蜜的想着，多么幸运呀。

他知道他的机会来了。

克劳利在年轻的理查耳边嘶鸣着议会的肮脏、贵族的野心和大臣的不忠，赞美着理查手腕的高超、血统的高贵和天资的聪颖……克劳利同时也告诉他屈伸隐忍，带他领略艺术之美，教会他使用汤匙和手绢。克劳利把培养这个小国王当做他漫长人间岁月中一点精彩的调味品，慢慢的，或许也没那么慢，理查的个子越来越高，姜红色的发也越来越长。

克劳利爱惨了理查那一头长发，理查知道，于是理查就留着，留到那一头长发几乎垂在他紧翘的臀部。这个国君只有在克劳利面前才能安静下来，但几乎没人知道这只恶魔的存在。所有人，所有英格兰的平民和贵族都知道理查二世的骄傲和敏感，冲动和挥霍，但只有克劳利知道理查最柔软的样子。

而且这个自私的恶魔也并不想让他人知晓。


End file.
